1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance measurement system, and more particularly, to a performance measurement system, in which a performance of an object device is measured, the performance measurement is reported with measured data and various report data, and an interface convenient for a user is also provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in tandem with factory automation, a robot plays various roles in a production line and grows in importance. Accordingly, since the robot is widely used, its flexibility and reliability are required, and therefore a performance measurement system is also important to verify the flexibility and the reliability of the robot.
Such a performance measurement system is important to a manufacturer or a user as a verifying system for quality test, performance improvement, and an application of the robot.
Generally, the performance measurement system comprises a measuring device to measure the performance of an object device such as the robot or the like, and a computing device controlling operation of the measuring device including a performance test program to test the performance of the object device based on measured data received from the measuring device.
It is necessary for the performance test program included in the computing device to offer an interface convenient for a user, which reports the performance measurement based on the measured data received from the measuring device and tests the performance of the object device, simultaneously, and reports the performance test reflecting items selected by a user.